The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and a control method for the same, and a computer program product. This invention is suitable for, for example, a storage apparatus providing its storage areas for host systems in logical units (LU).
SAN (Storage Area Network) technology has been widely used for connecting a storage apparatus with a host system. Since this technology enables one storage apparatus to be used jointly by several host systems, it is possible to integrate several storage apparatuses within a site and simplify their management.
Also, in a conventional type of storage apparatus, the physical storage media constituting the storage apparatus, such as hard disks or flash memory, are managed as logically divided storage areas, and so it is possible to generate plural logical units in a storage apparatus.
Moreover, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-265655, a method has been proposed for managing the correlation of a WWN (World Wide Name) that uniquely identifies a SAN host system with a logical unit number (LUN) in a storage system and setting a specific logical unit as being available only for a specific host system. That kind of information about a storage apparatus configuration can be set by a storage apparatus administrator using a management console.